


Every Fucking Night

by dogricky



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogricky/pseuds/dogricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Fucking Night

Ricky's on his knees in front of Julian, stroking his hands slowly over Julian's thighs. Julian can't remember how they got here. He takes a sip of his drink and figures he must be drunk. It's less weird than it feels like it should be, like Julian hasn't been desperately in love with Ricky since they were kids, like this is something that Julian could ever let happen. Ricky looks up at him, a filthy grin spreading over his face as he tugs Julian's jeans down around his knees. His heart clenches and he goes to take another drink, finds his glass empty, so he just holds it, a sick sort of comfort.

"Fuck, Julian, I can't wait to suck your cock." Ricky mutters, voice low and greasy and it coils heat deep in Julian's gut. Ricky looks up at Julian, eyes sharp and intense and full of something Julian can pretend is love as he presses his lips to the head of his dick. Ricky's not breaking eye contact, gazing up at Julian under his eyelashes. Julian must look as fucked as he feels because Ricky chuckles dirtily and takes Julian's cock down his throat. Ricky's eyelids flutter, he moans softly around Julian's dick, fingers digging into Julian's sides. Julian tries to brace himself on the wall but can't find one, so settles for resting his hand in Ricky's hair. He regrets it when Ricky groans approvingly, but gently twists the wispy hairs at the back of his neck in his fingers anyway. Ricky swallows a couple times before pulling off to lick and suckle down the shaft.

Julian takes a deep breath. Ricky's eyes are wet and wide and glinting. It's killing Julian, his chest hurts with some far away feeling that he can't concentrate on long enough to pinpoint. Ricky wraps his hand around the base of Julian's cock and just holds it there. He looks down at it, licks his lips, then flicks his eyes back up to meet Julian's. He swallows Julian down again, eyes closing briefly in pleasure before locking Julian back into his stare. Fuck, he's sexy, his irises catching the light and going white-blue and intense. His eyes close, fanning his lashes over his cheeks and Julian's breath hitches. Ricky moans again, shamelessly, low in his throat, making Julian's knees tremble. He pulls off, to run his thumb over the underside of Julian's cock, hungrily watching the precome gather. There's a cottony film over Julian's eyes as he watches Ricky's brows quirk, and his legs do nearly give out when Ricky sucks slow and thoughtful at the tip, tasting.

Julian grabs Ricky's shoulders to brace himself. Ricky flicks his eyes up, gazing at Julian adoringly and Julian's heart pounds hard in his ears. Why can't he have this all the time? He's wanted this for _so fucking long_ , Ricky looking at _him_ like that, gorgeous blue eyes shining with love and want, the freedom to touch. Julian strokes his thumb across Ricky's cheek. Ricky makes a little satisfied noise that sends sparks dancing around Julian's belly. Ricky kisses down Julian's shaft and sucks gently at his balls before rocking back on his heels, stroking Julian's cock agonizingly slow.

"Fuck, Julian. I wish I could suck your cock all fucking day." He rasps, staring hard at Julian's dick. He's smirking to himself, and Julian opens his mouth to say something that's supposed to be cutting and witty but it comes out a pathetic strangled noise and it makes Ricky's smirk spread into a wicked, dirty pitbull-grin.

Ricky's face twists and the vague scene in front of him dissipates into his ceiling, the brown water stain directly above his bed that Ricky always pointed out looked like a cock whenever he was in here. Julian frowns, thinking of Ricky in his bedroom. His cock throbs against his stomach, achingly hard. He can't get Ricky's eyes out of his head. Julian wraps his fingers around his dick, tight. He leans back, tries to convince himself that jerking off to your best friend's fucking beautiful, wide, watery eyes is completely fucking normal and not fucked and definitely not gay. He can't, he finds, because he comes hard over his abs and tits within seconds, chest heaving with orgasm and maybe the beginning of a panic attack.


End file.
